Kuzco the Peasant?
by Miguels-Lover
Summary: What happens when Kuzco is forced to hide and live like a simple peasant, it's hard work but if he doesn't go with it then it'll spell the end for him.....
1. Meet Xand

Disclaimer- I don't own Kuzco, Pacha or any other of the characters, except maybe Zida, anyway, they all belong to Disney, got it? Good!   
  
Kuzco the Peasant?  
  
"Alrighty, what do we have here?" Kuzco questioned in confusion as he looked around the village.  
  
"Kuzco?" Pacha stopped and looked over at his friend.  
  
"Hey Pacha! My main village man!" Kuzco cried happily.  
  
"Hi, what are you doing here? I didn't expect to see you here for a while? Don't you have babies to kiss and scrolls to sign?" Pacha joked as he hugged his friend.  
  
"Well, I just came by for a visit," Kuzco smiled kindly, then he continued to glance around the village confounded, "What's going on here? Why is everyone out, running about and what so forth?"  
  
"It's the start of spring, llama's are being born every day meaning double the usual work we have," Pacha paused, "Well at least it's not as bad at Harvest time anyway," he smirked.  
  
Kuzco smiled back, "Well, I just came by to check how the family was, and how baby Xand was?"  
  
Xand was (of course,) Pacha's youngest child, Kuzco helped think of the name, he thought it was a name from the future, a name which will one-day become a common name in villages everywhere. Pacha's wife didn't quite agree with him but she still thought the name sounded sweet so she agreed to it.  
  
"Well, I guess it's about time for lunch so I suppose I can take a little break," Pacha smiled, "Let's go."  
  
Pacha and Kuzco walked side-by-side up to Pacha's little cottage at the top of the hill.  
  
"Chicha!" Kuzco threw his arms around Pacha's wife, "How are you?"  
  
"It's great to see you again Kuzco, I've been missing your sarcastic quips," Chicha joked, "I'm fine, and oh! I think someone wants to see you!"  
  
Chicha smiled as Xand crawled across the floor, gurgling happily, she picked him up and offered him to Kuzco.  
  
Kuzco had never held Xand before; in fact he'd never held a baby full stop!  
  
He hesitated abit and shook his head nervously, thinking if he held Xand he'd probably burst out crying or barf or something.  
  
"Go on, he won't hurt you," Chicha joked.  
  
Kuzco still refused to hold Xand.  
  
Pacha put a hand on Kuzco's shoulder making Kuzco jump a little; he turned around looking at Pacha.  
  
"Don't be worried, just hold him and see what it's like," Pacha urged.  
  
Kuzco looked between Pacha and Chicha, he sighed and nodded, "Okay."  
  
Kuzco reached out and Chicha placed Xand in his arms gently, Kuzco held him close and looked at the baby, unsure what his reaction was.  
  
Xand was silent for a few moments then he burst out into a fit of happy giggles.  
  
Kuzco sighed with relief and smirked, "Thank god," he smiled.  
  
"See, I told you he would be fine," Chicha smiled as Kuzco handed Xand back to her. Kuzco nodded, "Oh, I got him a present!" Kuzco handed over a little stuffed llama.  
  
Xand took it from Kuzco and hugged it.  
  
"Thank you, he loves it," Chicha thanked the emperor.  
  
"So, would you like to join us for dinner?" Pacha proposed, "If you're not too busy that is?"  
  
"No, no I'd love to, thank you," Kuzco smiled kindly.  
  
"Right well, let's eat!" Pacha cheered happily. 


	2. The Playroom

Disclaimer- I dinnae own Kuzco, Pacha, Chicha or any of the other characters, except Zida! He's one I made!   
  
This chapter may seem a little pointless but it's just to get the point over what Kuzco's glorious life is like, etc, plus it kinda comes into play again near the end.  
  
Finally I apologise for the amount of time it took to get this chapter posted, the internet was cut off fae me for a couple of weeks but I got it up and runnin' again so I'll make sure to update more often now!   
  
"Boom bam baby!" Kuzco cheered as he danced along the corridors of his glorious palace.  
  
He paused as an idea formed within his head, he clicked his fingers and within a couple of seconds a servant arrived standing by his side, "Yes your highness?"  
  
"How many rooms are there in the palace?" Kuzco questioned curiously.  
  
"150 your highness," the servant replied.  
  
"And how many are in current use?" Kuzco continued.  
  
"79 your highness," the servant paused, "Would you like a new room to be used for something?"  
  
"Yes actually," Kuzco nodded, "I've definitely got plenty to spare, so," Kuzco placed his hand on his chin as he thought for a few moments then he grinned happily, "Could you break down a separating wall between two rooms by chance?"  
  
"Yes if you ordered your highness," the servant nodded.  
  
"Excellent! I do order that then! Please knock down the wall between two rooms, and decorate the room with happy animal pictures and stuff," Kuzco ordered.  
  
The servant nodded but raised an eyebrow, "May I ask what the room is to be used for?"  
  
"A play room for baby Xand!" Kuzco cheered, "Oh! Make sure it's filled with toys, games and lots of other stuff to keep him happy for hours!"  
  
"I'll get them to work straight away your highness!" the servant bowed then ran off down the hall.  
  
Kuzco smiled proudly, "Perfect!" he cheered as he continued down the corridors, "I love this life!" 


	3. The Threat

Disclaimer- I don't own Kuzco, Pacha, Kronk, Yzma or any of the others. Disney owns them all. I do own Zida though!   
  
This chapter and the next couple are gonna be a little depressing and Kuzco may seem outta character, but don't worry that's just for the moment, that's just for while I actually get into the story, by chap 6 Kuzco will be in character again and everything will be back to normal... Kinda, em... yeah... lol That's when the story really starts if ya get me!  
  
"Please, my family needs more food, especially now spring has arrived..." a peasant begged.  
  
Kuzco looked at him sympathetically, "Don't worry, my servants will give you a large basket of food for the month, and for the next months on wards you will receive a large basket of food every month as well as tools to help you with your farming."  
  
The peasant smiled, "Oh thank you your highness, you don't know how grateful I am, and how grateful my family are! Thank you your highness! God bless you!"  
  
Kuzco smiled, "No problem, now get home and tell your family the good news."  
  
"I will!" the peasant promised as he ran out the hall excitedly.  
  
"Another peasant satisfied my highness," a servant smiled.  
  
"Yeah, since, I changed, I've just seen everything in a different perspective, now I can kinda understand what it's like for them, I can't believe I used to be so heartless..." Kuzco lowered his head in shame.  
  
"Yes, since you changed, the kingdom has gained greatly! Peasants are happier and working harder, guards and servants are enjoying their jobs, the whole country has been turned around, you should be glad that you did change, the whole country follows you, don't keep putting yourself down for your past, look to the future," the servant known as Zida attempted to cheer up the Emperor.  
  
Kuzco smiled, "Thanks Zida..."  
  
Zida nodded, "Well, shall we send in the next peasant?"  
  
"Okay great! Let's have a lookie then!" Kuzco called.  
  
A young girl who looked about 17 or so with long jet-black hair braded in one big pony tail and beautiful sparkling brown eyes entered the hall.  
  
"Hey, what's the problem?" Kuzco asked politely.  
  
"Well, there's no problem your highness," the girl paused, "I was sent with a message..."  
  
"A message? That's unusual... Heck, bring it on!" Kuzco cheered enthusiastically.  
  
"Thank you your highness," the girl curtsied as she began to speak, "I am to tell you that your long and healthy reign will not last. You have helped peasants, servants and guards alike yet you haven't helped the kingdom! You haven't helped it become powerful, like all your family did before!"  
  
Kuzco widened his eyes in fear; he winced as the girl mentioned his father.  
  
"Your father, he spent decades making the country known and powerful! He spent years gaining your money, which you waste simply! Well your reign is finished! Your soul will no longer exist and a week from now... You will just be a memory..." the girl paused when Zida cut in.  
  
"Guards! Take her away! She's obviously been affected mentally!" Zida cried.  
  
The guards grabbed the girl yet she struggled and tried to fight them off with all her strength until the guards were eventually at the point of carrying her out the palace.  
  
"Your reign is finished..." the girl said in a low tone as she disappeared with the guards.  
  
Kuzco sat in silence for a few moments, speechless...  
  
"Your highness," Zida looked at a motionless Kuzco, "Like I said, she was obviously mentally ill, of course it's not true! Who would want to harm you? Just ignore her!"  
  
Kuzco blinked a few times and nodded, "Yes, yes you're quite right Zida," he paused as he slowly dismounted from his huge throne, "I'm going to my chamber now, I will return later..." he walked off silently.  
  
Zida watched as Kuzco walked off into the halls... 


	4. Help from a Friend

Disclaimer- I don't own Kuzco or Pacha, they belong to Disney, got it, good!   
  
Um, once again Kuzco is kinda OOC, but I tried to keep him as much into character as I could!   
  
This Chapter is kinda short so I posted Chap 5 at the same time, and when we get to Chap 6 that's when Kuzco goes back into character!!! Yay!  
  
Please enjoy!  
  
"It was soooo freaky...." Kuzco shuddered as he sat on his bed.  
  
"Well, I think I'd agree with your friend Zida, she could be mentally ill," Pacha suggested, "I couldn't really believe anyone would want to hurt you either, the country is on your side..."  
  
Kuzco didn't reply, he just sat silently, arms close to his chest.  
  
"Don't worry, just try to forget about it," Pacha said in an attempt to cheer up his friend.  
  
Pacha's attempts didn't work though; Kuzco was still sitting still, unsure what to do or say, just sitting silently the girl's 'message' playing over and over in his mind.  
  
Pacha looked at his friend sympathetically, "It's your decision what to do, whether you want to do something about her threat, or just forget about her and continue with normal life?"  
  
Kuzco looked at Pacha and sighed; he closed his eyes and buried his head in his arms.  
  
Pacha bit his lip, "Awww, look, just remember, me, Chicha and the kids are always here for you, no matter what happens."  
  
Kuzco lifted his head up and smiled sweetly, "Thank you Pacha..."  
  
"No problem," Pacha paused, "So, are you going to actually leave your bedroom finally?"  
  
Kuzco nodded, "Yeah let's go. Like you and Zida said, the whole kingdom's on my side, who would want to kill me?"  
  
"Yes good!" Pacha agreed as he led the way out Kuzco's chamber, "Now is the cook still making those delicious pies?"  
  
"Yip, I don't suppose you'd like to have one would you?" Kuzco questioned.  
  
"You read my mind," Pacha smiled.  
  
Kuzco nodded, "Surprise, surprise..." he smirked as he shut the bedroom door after him... 


	5. Escape from the Palace

Disclaimer- Kuzco isn't mine... He's Disney... If only he were mine... Goes into dream world Eh-hem! Sorry, just drifted off there....  
  
This Chap is kinda short so that's why I posted it at the same time as I posted Chap 4.  
  
I thought Kuzco was abit OOC this chapter, but now I've read it over a few times he doesn't seem that bad actually, so I guess he's not OOC then! Yay!  
  
Oh and there's a bit where I say Kuzco's more fit and thinner than Zida, I'm not saying she's a fat, well you know, lol, I just mean that's she not perfectly physically fit, like Kuzco! LOL!   
  
"Your highness! Your highness!" a servant called.  
  
Kuzco jumped awake as Zida, burst into his bedroom.  
  
"For goodness sake Zida! You just woke me up! What is it wrong!?!" Kuzco cried from irritation as he weakly rubbed his eyes, which were adapting to the bright morning daylight.  
  
"Your highness! An assassin has entered the palace, which is heavily armed! The guards have not been able to stop him nor take him out!" Zida cried terrified.  
  
"Wait, wait, wait a sec! How do you know he is an assassin?" Kuzco questioned.  
  
"Because as soon as he entered the palace he cried that your reign was now finished..." Zida replied in a quiet voice.  
  
Kuzco widened his eyes petrified.  
  
"You have to go now!" she grabbed his outer robe and passed it to him, "The guards will be able to hold him off for a few minutes but not too long, so hurray up and get changed!" she cried.  
  
Kuzco quickly jumped out of bed and slipped his robe on, Zida started to climb out the window, which wasn't too easy as the windows were quite small.  
  
"Come on your highness!" she called to Kuzco.  
  
Kuzco was about to go to the window when he quickly grabbed his golden llama comb and slipped it in his pocket.  
  
"Your highness!" Zida persisted.  
  
Kuzco obeyed Zida's pleads and climbed through the window which was much easier for him as he was much thinner, (well kinda,) younger and fitter than Zida.  
  
The duo jumped down the stairs and ran as fast as they could, away from the palace... 


	6. Refuge for the Peasant?

Disclaimer- I don't own Kuzco or Pacha they belong to Disney. _But_ I do own Zida! As she is one of my characters, that I created!

Okay, I have to apologise for the amount of time it took to put this Chapter up, for one I had no Internet for seven or so weeks then for two I lost most of the data on my Laptop!! Luckily, I managed to get it all back again! phew But once again I apologise....

Hopefully the following Chapter won't take as long to post, lol!

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! I love you all!

* * *

"Honey, what do you think you're doing?" Chicha questioned as she watched Pacha pulling his hat and top on, (what on earth are those things called? Ponchos?)

"Well, I have to go and check on the llamas again, don't I? Plus there are a few other jobs I could be helping with," Pacha explained.

"Oh well..." Chicha sighed.

Pacha smiled and opened the door ready to leave.

Just as he opened the door an exhausted Kuzco and panicky Zida were standing there.

"Oh my goodness, Kuzco, what's wrong?" Pacha asked quickly.

"There's an assassin at the palace who tried to kill the emperor," Zida explained, "We managed to escape him. I suggested we go to a place he'd _never_ think of then the Emperor suggested here."

"That's okay is it, Pacha?" Kuzco asked.

"Of course! Come in! Come in!" Pacha invited Kuzco and Zida in quickly, looking around after them to check no one saw them.

"Kuzco," Chicha ran over to him, "Are you okay? You look very pale, sit down, you look like you are about to pass out."

"Well I'm definitely not wanting to groove anyway," Kuzco smirked, "We've been running for ages!"

"I hope the guards were able to capture the assassin..." Zida tapped her fingers on her chin.

Kuzco nodded in agreement, "Maybe..."

Chicha jumped when she heard Xand crying, she spun around and ran into the baby's room.

Kuzco winced when he heard the crying become louder per second, "Geez, I never realised baby's could cry that loud!" he shouted over the cries.

"If you think that's loud you should get some ear muffs for when he _really_ cries!" Pacha joked.

Chicha returned with a balling Xand, she had him balanced on her shoulder and was patting him on the back, "It's okay, it's okay...."

Kuzco ran over to help calm the baby down.

Chicha started to rock him for side to side but Xand was still moaning.

Kuzco thought he'd have a try so he started to make funny faces; putting his hands behind his ears, sticking his tongue out and crossing his eyes.

Xand stopped crying and watched Kuzco, he burst out laughing in his cute little voice and waved his tiny arms about.

Kuzco smiled proudly and sighed in relief, "There we go!"

"Hey you're a natural with kids!" Pacha complimented the emperor.

Kuzco shrugged, "No I'm not, just luck."

Pacha smiled mischievously, "Uh-huh...."

"Hello!?!" Zida exclaimed, "Kuzco there's an assassin out to kill you!!"

Kuzco widened his eyes and spun around, "Whaddya call me?"

Zida grinned innocently, "Your highness?"

Kuzco eyed Zida, "I hope so," he paused, "But I guess you're right..."

Zida nodded hopefully.

"Hey, if this guy is out to get me, then," Kuzco folded his arms in confusion, "Then how long do I have to stay in hiding?"

"I'm not sure your highness..." Zida paused as she shrugged unsurely.

"Well, like a day? Two days...? Three...?" Kuzco questioned.

"Week or two or three...?" Zida replied in a quiet tone, knowing what Kuzco's reaction was going to be...

"WHAT!?!" Kuzco screamed.

"Hey, hey calm down Kuzco!" Pacha walked over to his red-faced friend.

"What do you mean a week or two?" Kuzco questioned worriedly, "I have to stay in doors for _all_ that time!?!"

"Yes I suppose your highness..." Zida nodded.

Kuzco was about to scream his head off again when Pacha quickly cut in.

"You know, that might not be the _only_ way," Pacha had an idea forming in his head.

"What do you mean, Pacha?" Kuzco asked curiously.

"Well, if this assassin is currently trying to find you then you have to blend into the background, like camouflage, yes?" Pacha questioned.

Kuzco simply nodded.

"Then you have to become the background," Pacha paused, "You have to live like a peasant," Pacha suggested.

"Live like a peasant...?" Kuzco repeated Pacha in disbelief, "Em, no offence Pacha but this isn't my kinda thing, I can't live your life, just like you probably couldn't live my life so easily, I don't think that's really possible, sorry."

"Kuzco this could be the only way for you to live," Pacha replied.

Kuzco looked at his friend worriedly, he thought about it for a few moments then finally came to a decision, "Okay..."


	7. Kuzco needs a New Name!

Disclaimer- I don't own Kuzco or Pacha they belong to Disney. _But_ I do own Zida! As she is one of my characters, that I created!

Okay, I have to apologise for the amount of time it took to put this Chapter up, for one I had no Internet for seven or so weeks then for two I lost most of the data on my Laptop!! Luckily, I managed to get it all back again! phew But once again I apologise....

Hopefully the following Chapter won't take as long to post, lol!

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! I love you all!

* * *

"There we go, you're all kitted up and ready to go!" Chicha cheered proudly as she gazed at her work. 

Kuzco was standing still, wearing a poncho (?) with a print of a yellow llama, a hat like Pacha's, and a short robe with sandals.

He spun around looking down at his outfit; he loved the poncho but the shoes and robe were definitely not working for him.

He still smiled thankfully, "Thanks Chicha," he hugged her happily.

"Well that should keep you pretty well hidden for the moment," Chicha smiled.

Just at that moment Chaca and Tipo ran into the room, "Mum! Mum!" they both shouted happily.

"Hello you two," Chicha hugged her children.

"Lookie!" Tipo cheered as he pointed at the door.

"Zida looks really pretty!" Chaca beamed happily.

Zida slowly entered wearing a long robe, which was dark pink with light pink seams and stitches, she was blushing, "Wow, I never thought I'd get the chance to wear something as pretty as this."

"You look amazing Z," Kuzco held a thumb up impressed by his advisor's current style.

Z was Kuzco's nickname for Zida, she was never bothered about it, and in fact she thought it was actually quite cool to be called Z. And it was also impressing to be nicknamed by the Emperor of Peru!

"Thank you your highness," she bowed, "And how are you finding the peasant look?"

Kuzco looked at Chicha then back at Zida, "I'm loving it!" he grinned happily.

"That's good," Zida smiled.

".... So... What do we do now?" Kuzco questioned.

"Chores! There's a lot to be done on the farm, or you could help me clean the house, I think the garden needs a little sprucing up, and Tipo and Chaca could probably have some homework you could help them with? Or if-" Suddenly, Chicha was cut off.

"I think I'll help Pacha with the farm work," Kuzco smiled kindly.

"And I'll help you with the cleaning Chicha," Zida smiled as she walked over to the other woman.

"Okay then," Chicha paused, "But farm work can be really hard, Kuzco."

"Meh," Kuzco shrugged unimpressed, "It can't be _that_ hard!"

* * *

"Oh my god! How can something be so hard!?!" Kuzco cried angrily.

"It's called **work**, Kuzco, we gotta live with it," Pacha replied.

"But you have to do so much!! When do we get a break?" Kuzco questioned curiously.

"Um..." Pacha looked at the Farm sundial, "Two hours time."

"TWO HOURS!?!" Kuzco cried in disbelief.

"Yes Kuzco, two hours," Pacha rolled his eyes.

"But... But..." Kuzco tried to think of an excuse to get him out of this, _Think, think Kuzco! Get yourself out of this!_

"There's no excuse in the world that could get you out of this one Kuzco!" Pacha grabbed Kuzco by the back of the collar and dragged him over to the main barn.

_Can he read minds or something?_ Kuzco looked at Pacha weirdly.

"Yes I can," Pacha replied.

Kuzco almost jumped to the moon at that comment, "H-how did y-you?"

Pacha burst out laughing, "I knew you'd be saying something like that in your head, so I thought I'd have a little fun," Pacha explained in his usual cheery voice.

Kuzco frowned, "Hey buddy! You aren't _allowed_ to 'have a little fun' with the Emperor! Got that?" Kuzco argued back angrily, still being dragged by the back of his collar.

"Ah! But that's the thing, isn't it, Kuzco?" Pacha paused, as he stopped infront of the main barn, letting go of Kuzco, making Kuzco drop, "You aren't the Emperor, are you?"

Kuzco dusted himself off and was about to reply, when he realised, Pacha was right.

Pacha nodded smugly, "And also, I guess we'll have to get you a new name too, Kuzco is far too obvious."

Kuzco paused, "A new name?"

Pacha nodded, "Yeah, how about... Kazca? Or something?"

"Oh don't go all the way Pacha," Kuzco rolled his eyes as he spoke in a sarcastic tone, "Of course! Only the most intelligent of all would figure out my real identity with that name!" he smacked Pacha across the head, "Come on Pacha! Get serious, man!"

Pacha frowned, "Okay then, how about Batman? Or Spiderman?" he sighed as he turned around and started to lead Kuzco into the barn.

Kuzco rolled his eyes and followed after Pacha.

5....4....3....2...1...

"Holy messy barn, Fatman!" Kuzco cried, as he gazed around the huge barn, and well, let's just say it hadn't been cleaned for a llllloooooonnnnnnnggggg time!

"Uh-huh," Pacha nodded, "And guess who gets to clean it all up?"

"Who?" Kuzco asked, he was generally curious.

"Well, let's just say he used to be of high-royalty," Pacha smiled and nodded.

Kuzco paused as he thought about it for a moment, then it dawned upon him, "Hey... Wait a minute..."

"Geez, intelligence really is one of your strong points, eh Flyboy?" Pacha chuckled as he rolled his eyes.

"Don't over do yourself with the insults," Kuzco eyed Pacha, "But then I guess insults just come so easily to your people, huh?"

Pacha frowned, "Just you remember, you _are_ one of **my** people now!"

Kuzco was about to reply, but he had nothing to say back to that!

He frowned and folded his arms angrily, pouting like a little child.

When Pacha realised he had won, he sighed in relief, "So names? What do you want to be called?"

"I don't really know..." Kuzco shrugged unsurely.

"Hey, what y'all talking about?" Zida smiled as she walked into the barn, "Woah! Did Kronk explode in here or something?"

Kuzco grinned, amused by Zida's joke, "We're trying to decide a new name for me, cause, well I can't really stay being called Kuzco at the moment, eh?"

Zida nodded in agreement, she placed a hand on her chin as she started to think.... "Hmmm... How about... Zidane? Got a nice ring to it, if ya ask me!" she grinned proudly.

(A/N: That's a little inside joke for any Final Fantasy 9 fans out there! Oh, and if you don't know, I'm a huge Final Fantasy 9 fan! FF9 forever! Yay!)

Kuzco and Pacha chuckled happily.

"Okay then, how about Steiner?" Zida suggested.

"Yuck, sounds like a name you'd give too a really dumb guard," Kuzco scrunched his face up in disgust.

"Vivi?" Zida suggested once again.

"What do you think I am? A rabbit or something?" Kuzco raised an eyebrow in confusion and disbelief.

"Tony?" Zida suggested.

"Too plain," Kuzco replied.

"Bob," Zida.

"Even plainer," Kuzco.

"Spike?" Zida.

"What did I say about the pet names?" Kuzco.

"Xander?" Zida.

"That's the kid's name!" Kuzco.

"Oh yeah... Miguel?" Zida.

"Too Spanish..." Kuzco.

"Ken?" Zida.

"Again with the plain!" Kuzco.

"Ted? Dougal?" Zida.

"Too Irish to both," Kuzco.

"Haku?" Who? What? Yup, Zida!

"Too Japanese," What's that I hear you say? Yes! Kuzco!

"Uh!!!" Zida groaned, "Well, I dunno, ask someone else, you're far too picky!"

"Fine, I guess I will then," Kuzco shrugged casually.

"Not now, mister!" Pacha shook his finger infront of Kuzco's face.

"Huh?" Kuzco raised an eyebrow.

"Time to clean, clean to your heart's desire!" Pacha motioned to the mess which was the barn.

"Oh no...." Kuzco moaned in annoyance.

"Off to work you," Pacha ordered sternly.

Kuzco obeyed Pacha and went off, he looked like he was about to attend a funeral not go off to do some work!

"Still can't think of any good names?" Zida questioned.

"Not a thing..." Pacha shook his head slowly.

* * *

Okay, here's the fun for all my wonderful reviewers! I'm letting all you _chose_ Kuzco's name!

I'll wait till there's like 5 or more different names wanted, then I'll write them all down and whatever one is taken out the hat, wins!

Now go! Go and review with your chosen name! Lol!


End file.
